Young Lovers
by DaughterofDeath
Summary: after one month of knowing one another Serena must leave her lover to return and finish her battles as Sailor Moon, namely Chaos, so she leaves wihthout his knowledge, how will he take this and what will happen next.
1. Leaving

Disclaimer: I own nothing and if you sue me you will rot in hell  
  
Two young lovers lay in bed together kissing and whispering sweet nothings, eternal love for each other in the middle of heated passion. One wishing morning would never come for then she would have to leave him possibly forever. The worse thing to her though is she could never tell him she was leaving nor where she was going for that would put him in danger like he had never known.  
  
But the young women chose not to think of this now and instead concentrate only on tonight and how every now and then his lips would meet hers in an welcome kiss, gentle caring words came to their mouths, hands roamed freely on the two bare bodies with no objection from either of them and they held each other so close that a hair wouldn't fit between them.  
  
" Koibito." She breathed out in a caressing gasp as his hand slid upon her inner thigh and then up even more.  
  
" My Tenshi." He whispered against her lips as he kissed her tenderly, his finger sliding into her carefully.  
  
She gasped softly and she arched up to him as he stroked her from the inside. She withered beneath him and moaned into his neck. He gently bit at her neck and worked his way down slowly.  
  
She moaned against him once more and moved her hips in rhythm to his seeking fingers. "Please," she whispered pleadingly, " My Koibito."  
  
He withdrew his fingers and slowly drew his body above her. Kissing her softly he positioned himself. " I love you my Tenshi," the words blanketing her in a warmth like no other, " forever."  
  
" I love you to koi," she whispered back, " forever." And he entered her, body, mind and soul.  
  
***Next morning***Serena's Pov***  
  
I gently untangle our limbs careful not to wake her sleeping love. She packs quickly yet silently never once waking the young man who rests on the bed. Finally finished she takes one last look at the young man she loves with all her heart. Unbidden memories of there meeting and time together spring to her mind and she smiles a sad smile that many would cry to see on her angelic face.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
You see a young woman with blond hair, which is tuning more silver by the day, walking through a park. Many would call her an angel or even a Goddess that has cerulean blue eyes with a silver sheen to them that reminds one of a fresh blue river. Her perfect skin is white yet does not look sickly. She is about 5'4 wearing black pants and a black tub top that has the words fallen angle written in silver. The shirt shows her belly and the recent tattoo she has had done, a picture of a black dragon with blue eyes twisting around a silver crescent moon.  
  
The young woman is following a sense that someone very soul is in torment. She happens upon a young man maybe 19, only one year older that herself. Pain rolls off him in waves not that any of this shows on his face. She gently grabs his hand and much to his shock, unshown of course, pulls him to his feet.  
  
"You know you really shouldn't dwell in old memories you should look towards a bright future and all the good times yet to come. By the way my name is Serena Moonstar." She said all this with a smile, her voice like twinkling bells and sweet bird songs.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
After that day she had slowly gotten him to open up and after about a week and a half they she had given him her virginity and moved in with him, but alas she was only on vacation and she knew even then in another week and a half she would have to return home.  
  
She knew taking him with her was not an option, after all even though she had found out he was a soldier in the war (she does not know about the Gundams) she knew he would be no match for her life as a Sailor Scout. It would not even be fair to ask him to try not to mention the fact she was forbidden to tell anyone even her own family, she was Sailor Moon the scout of hope and light, leader of the Sailor Scouts and Princess of the moon. There was also the fact that pretty soon she would either become Queen of Crystal Tokyo or Cosmos Ruler of the entire Cosmos all that has been or ever shall be.  
  
So she choose not to tell him anything and return to Tokyo (they were currently in Colony L1) on her own. Gently kissing his brow and placing a small box of memories on the table for him to find she left most likely never to see her Koibito again. 


	2. Gone

Disclaimer: I own nothing and if you sue me you will rot in hell  
  
***Later the Same Morning***Heero's Pov***  
  
I woke up and the first thing I noticed was something was missing, I looked to the other side of the bed and realized what it was my Serena was missing. I jumped out of bed pulling on my pants as I went. I looked in the living room, kitchen, and bathroom but could not find not even when I called out her name.  
  
Then on the dresser I noticed a black box with a silver crescent moon on it her personal symbol or so it always seemed. I carefully opened the box only to find three items: a locket, a note, and a picture. I took out the locket and realized it was her favorite one. It was in the shape of an eight- pointed star with a silver crescent moon in the center. As I touched the locket it began to play our song:  
  
I just want to tell you all the things you are  
  
And all the things you mean to me  
  
You've been with me forever  
  
Through the changes in my life  
  
Through all the tears and laughter When I find myself believing there's no place to go  
  
When I feel the loneliness inside my heart You're the answer to my prayers  
  
And you're with me everywhere  
  
You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need tonight  
  
Give me shelter from the rain  
  
You breathe life in me again  
  
You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need to know, tonight  
  
Life is just a moment  
  
We're blowing in the wind  
  
We're trying to find a friend  
  
And only time can tell us  
  
If win or if we lose  
  
And who will stand beside us  
  
When there's darkness all around me  
  
You're the light I see  
  
When I need someone to ease my troubled mind You're all I need tonight  
  
All I need tonight  
  
All I need tonight  
  
You're my angel  
  
You're the answer to my prayers  
  
And you're with me everywhere  
  
You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need tonight  
  
Give me shelter from the rain  
  
You breathe life in me again  
  
You're my angel, my miracle; you're all I need to know, tonight  
  
I smiled gently as I remembered the first time we heard the song it had been their first night together. Next I looked at the picture she had placed in the box it showed the two of them together, I almost laugh at the memory of how much trouble she went through to get me in the picture. I am wearing a black t-shirt and she is wearing a black and silver tank top. 'We really do make quite a picture almost like light and dark or maybe light with a taste for the dark side' I think.  
  
***Author's Pov*** Heero finish reading the letter and drops it to the floor his fingers too numb to hold it. You see the letter:  
  
Dear Heero  
  
I am sorry to leave you but I must return to my life, I know you would wish to come with me or maybe even stop me but this I cannot allow. Your war may be over but mine is far from it. I hope to end it soon and if I still live in the end I will find you and pray you can forgive me for leaving you I only wish to protect you. Please do not try to find me it will be useless.  
  
Eternal Love, Serena Moonstar  
  
Heero grabs his lab top and begins to try and find his missing koibito. 


	3. The birth of Cosmos

Disclaimer: I own nothing and if you sue me you will rot in hell  
  
It had been six months since Serena had left him and he was no closer to finding her. This could only mean one of two things a: it was all a dream and she never really existed or b: she was somewhere in Japan. He was guessing it was b.  
  
He knew for a fact that the people of Japan where on no databases. This was because they refused to accept the colonies or even the war so in a way Japan was like a whole different world from his and the really was no communication between the two.  
  
But this also meant he would not be able to find her with ease and if he wanted to find her sometime this year he would need help. He had not talked to the other gundam pilots in almost two years. But now he would have to contact them. Which in truth would not be hard they were all in the Sank Kingdom.  
  
So he got on shuttle and headed to Earth. Now all he had to do was figure three things one he had to avoid Releana after all he did have a girlfriend so letting her near him was even more improper. Two find a way to hide his newly rediscovered emotions from his old war comrades. And finally convinced said comrades to come to Japan and search for the women of his dreams. 'Yep this was going to be real simple' he thought with a dry chuckle.  
  
***6 hours later Preventors Headquarters*** Heero had requested Wufie Chang, Quatra Winners, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Commnder Une, Sally Poe, Milliardo Peacraft (Zechs Marques), and Lucrecha Une to come to the planning room. All which came as quickly as they could after all they had all been searching for the infamous pilot Heero Yui for quite some time.  
  
"So Heero old buddy old friend how yah been doing" said the overly happy Duo as he slung a arm around Heero's shoulder. Everyone winced expecting the happy-go-lucky ex-pilot to receive the firing end of a gun, needless to say they were surprised when Heero simply said, "I need your help trying to find someone, the only problem is she is in Japan."  
  
Everyone stared in shock not only had Duo remained alive but Heero Yui had just asked for Help, this could not be happening.  
  
Before anyone could react the door slammed open a young proventor rushed in he seemed panicked. "Lady Une, Lady Une there has been some sort of explosion in Tokyo, Japan. All of Kobito has been destroyed. Luckily though there are some survivors."  
  
Heero rushed out of the room in hopes that his love was still alive. Needless to say the others followed at a run. When the caught up with him he was already in a proventors airplane and headed for Japan.  
  
***Japan thirty minutes earlier*** Sailor Moon and the scouts had launched a final attack on Chaos, the scouts, starlights, and Tuxedo Mask had all fallen and Sailor Moon was not looking too good either.  
  
Sailor Moon looked around at the fallen bodies friends and comrades.  
  
There was Sailor Mercury the scout of ice and wisdom. Her friend Amy the shy young genius of Tokyo, with the dream of becoming a doctor, she was also the first scout she had discovered.  
  
Sailor Mars the scout of fire and physic and her best friend. Rie Hindo was a solitary shrine priestess who knew Karate.  
  
Sailor Jupiter the scout of lightning and strength, loyal as could be. Lita Kino loved to cook and dream of boys, a true friend.  
  
Sailor Venus the scout of love and beauty, she was her cousin and the leader of the inner scouts. Mina Aino dreamed of being a singer.  
  
Sailor Pluto the scout of time and space, one of her mothers oldest friends. Trista Mieoh was a mysterious yet loyal friend, lonely from her endless days guarding the Time Gates.  
  
Sailor Saturn the scout of death and rebirth, the most feared of them all. Hotaru Tomoe a sick little girl with a pure heart and her polar opposite, at least she would come back.  
  
Sailor Neptune the scout of water and art, a secound mother to them all. Mishell the gentle beauty.  
  
Sailor Uranus the scout of wind and speed, the leader of the Outer Scouts. Amara the most protective of all her friends.  
  
As she thought of her dear friends and comrades she felt a new power. Suddenly her locket changed. The power of the cosmos flowing through her and a renewed determination in her heart came with it.  
  
The locket was now a black heart with an eight-pointed star in the middle, each leg of the star a different collar. There was garnet, azure, sea green, orange, emerald, yellow, dark amethyst, and jade. In the middle of the star there was a silver crescent moon.  
  
"Dark Cosmic Sorrow" she shouted. In an instant, black ribbons and silver stars surrounded her. As she twirled around each of the elements joined the mixture. When the light died down there stood the legendary Sailor Cosmos.  
  
Her eyes were cerulean blue and here hair was silver. Her hair now came to her ankles and was twirling around her, now loose of her royal hairstyle. Her sailor suit was now black with a silver skirt and trim. Silver crescent moon dangling earrings hung on her ears and a black chocker with a silver eight-pointed star decorated her neck. She had a silver cape that was black underneath. A sword hung from her silver belt.  
  
She turned to Chaos and whispered, "Heavens Fury." A meteor landed of Chaos's head killing it instantly. Sailor Cosmos turned back to her friend's bodies only to see all of them except Sailors Saturn and Pluto were already disappearing. She knew she had enough energy left to save two more so she saved Sailors Mars and Jupiter.  
  
That done she transported them all back to there destroyed town right in front of her home. She was horrified to find her parents lying dead outside her home; her brother on the other hand was alive and almost untouched.  
  
Sammy's eyes widened when Sailor Cosmos changed back into his elder sister albeit with silver but still his sister. Before he could ask anything though she collapsed. A first aid unit found them only five minutes later and took them to the refugee camp. 


	4. found

Disclaimer: I own nothing and if you sue me you will rot in hell  
  
As the G-gang rode in the shuttle Dr. J could not help but think of who Heero used to be. He had trained it all into him and was in truth kinda glad he had regained his humanity, which he obviously had done. He remembered exactly what his boy had been like before even his fellow pilots had been there for him.  
  
***Flash Back/summery Heero before operation Meteor (Heero's Pov.)*** War and battle  
  
It was the only thing that existed in his mind. Scenes of blood, always following orders no matter how horrible it would be, replayed themselves eternally in his mind. Distinct images of horrific corpses and battered bodies of soldiers from old explosions replayed when he thought back to that time. A sense of foreboding was in the atmosphere, as if indicating the termination of those who supposedly wronged this world and that hadn't already died. Barely a minute of this could make one lose all sanity.  
  
Yet, the person whose mind was filled with all this still lived. Living each day with an empty soul. Unemotional expressions was all that was shown when any man, woman, or child who came upon him, either on purpose or misfortune. Never flinching when his finger pulled the trigger and let a death sentence fly to enemies. Calm exposure on the outside, never faltering when duty called. Never letting his conscience get in the way of the purpose.  
  
This person was almost like a machine. Following instructions and orders given by another, he carried them out with no question. No disobedience what so ever. One would see him as a person who could not think for himself, which wasn't true. He could come up with a battle plan in seconds.. However, with a direct order given by one of his superior officers, he would drop whatever he was doing and follow that command. You could call him a monster, a killer, many did. Someone with nothing at all except orders. No feelings, not love or friends. Though you would be wrong he just hid his feelings to survive. He does whatever he can to fulfill his mission and never fails. Whatever comes in his way will be eliminated. What few knew is that he was raised this way. He was raised to be an assassin.  
  
Who would bring up a child knowing noting but violence? A man or maybe the true monster in this case was named Dr. J. As a result of his childhood, he knew nothing about the games or laughter. While boys had plastic dull gray toys shaped like weapons, he had a sleek, silver magnum.  
  
Emotions were hidden somewhere deep within himself. So long had he gone without them, they were truly starting to diminish. To be lost forever in a sea of blood and death, he had always prayed this would not be true. He sometimes showed irritation and annoyance, but that was all. Love, joy, happiness, and others were dieing... never surfacing in the deep void of the nothingness existing in him.  
  
They craved to be free, to be able to live and soar. To stomp upon the hate which dominated their master. But alas, they would not finally be freed for years yet to come from the prison of darkness. They looked back regretfully when he was born and just a small child growing from a kindhearted child.  
  
***End unusual flash back***  
  
Dr. J looked at the young man who now stood before him it was apparent that something or most likely someone had pulled him away from his bloody past and with any luck they would find the reason for this once more.  
  
While J thought this his old charge thought of his reason for surviving through each day his light of hope. He remembers the stories she told of her own past before him (minus Sailor business). In truth it was kinda funny despite all she had done for him she always claimed she was the lucky one.  
  
Heero could not help but feel some contempt for those who had so cruelly hurt his tenshi. Her old boyfriend and supposed best friends, four in total. Before he could think anymore however the shuttle began it descent. As he gazed down at the once beautiful land of Tokyo, kobito district, he could barley contain his horror at the thought his koibito may have been in that dead zone.  
  
The team headed to the nearest refugee medical camp. As they arrived Captain Kaleo met them he told them that for the most part those who survived where uninjured. He had only found five that were seriously injured, their names were Hotaru Tomoe, Trista Meiou, Ray Hindo, Lita Kindo, and Serena Moonstar.  
  
Heero jumped at the last name and asked rather uncertainly, "Did you say Serena Moonstar, how is her condition."  
  
Kaleo replied, "Yes that was her name and she is in server condition, the worst condition of them all."  
  
Before he could finish Heero requested to be brought to her, a worried smirk on his face. His companions realized this was whom he had requested their help to find. They went to a separate tent inside there were five girls all of which were walking around and talking and one young boy about eight years of age.  
  
***30 min. earlier with the remaining scouts and Sammy***  
  
Despite there condition Ray, Lita, Hotaru, and Setsuna had awoken five minutes before hand and they as well as Sammy were currently waiting for Serena to awaken. As they waited they heard a soft whimper from the bed she still occupied. They figured she must either be having nightmares or be in a lot of pain.  
  
"Nice hair, suppose you went Cosmos," said Ray breaking the ice.  
  
"But I thought that was just a legend, I mean can there really be a Queen of the Stars." Commented Lita.  
  
"Actually I became Dark Cosmos so that is a little different I suppose, I think it happened because Darien and I were no longer together. It probably did not help that Mina betrayed me nor the fact Amy went along with her," replied Trista's ageless voice.  
  
"So what happened here anyway?" Hotaru questioned.  
  
"Chaos Wars must have effected Tokyo as well as the Cauldron" was Pluto's simple reply.  
  
"Someone's coming" remarked Sammy who had been staring at his sister in something akin to awed or maybe it was disbelief. In truth he wasn't as surprised as he once would have been. He knew his sister had been keeping a lot of secrets from the family for the last few years.  
  
***G-groups Pov.***  
  
As they walked in the room they were all surprised to realize that most of the room's occupants were awake. In truth only one bed was still occupied. Duo could not help but whistle at the vision who lay in that bed. He also found his attention drawn to a black haired megami.  
  
The young girl had silver hair and milk white skin. All any of them could think was she was some kind of fallen angel or maybe a magami.  
  
"But.but you were all hurt unconscious in serious condition, you can't be up." Said Kaleo before going unconscious.  
  
"Well we are and might I ask why you are disturbing my sister's rest, if you haven't noticed she is pretty badly beaten." Sammy trailed off as he recognized one of the guys in the group, it was the same one as in a picture his sister had. "Hey who are you and why does my sister have a picture of you and her." He said pointing at a well built young man with messy chocolate brown hair.  
  
"Your sister? You don't mean Serena do you, where is she."Heero trailed off as saw the girl in the bed. Despite the hair color it was definitely his koibito. Briefly he remembered how her hair had been slowly but surly going silver. "What happened to her and is she going to be alright."  
  
"The young girl in the bed will be fine though she like the rest of the people in this room have no other family left alive and therefore no where to go." Kaleo could not help but feel some pity as he said this.  
  
Quatra of course could not hear of this and requested them all to be moved to his mansion in the Sank Kingdom. 'After all I want to find out what is so special about this girl to give back some of Heero's humanity.'  
  
Sally Poe and Lady Une decided to stay behind to investigate while the others with the Sailors in company headed back to Quatra's home.  
  
***Sank Kingdom Quatra's (Sammy's Pov)***  
  
Once Serena and the other girl were safely in there new rooms Zechs and Noin decided to leave. So now the G-boy's and Sammy were in the living room. In truth Sammy was slightly intimidated by these older boys.  
  
Quatra was nice enough only a little too polite. He reminded him too much of Amy who had betray his sister. He would have to watch him and not get too close the blond boy. The boy even had Amy's blue eyes. Though he seemed to be Arabian. He also had his sisters innocent face he really did miss that about her.  
  
Duo was a jokester and they immediately hit it off planning various pranks for all who crossed them. He had already decided to set Duo up with Hotaru, they both seemed to remind him of death, so he supposed Duo wouldn't be afraid of her she had proved to be a kind girl. He had a long brown braid and violet eyes that seemed to hide sorrow, just like his sisters. His attitude was similar to Mina's, he really hated Mina she and Darien had cheated on Serena. That was the reason his sister had visited the colonies in the first place.  
  
Wufie took off with a few weak onnua comments to go and train. He wondered how long Wufie would survive once Ray was better. Wouldn't it be funny if those two-got together, talk about a destructive relationship. He had black hair and Black eyes. He was from china.  
  
Trowa was just silent those green eyes of his seemed to miss nothing. He had blown hair with one bang that covered half his face. The funny thing was that he was actually taller than Lita if that was even possible. Trowa reminded his of some kind of giant jungle cat, silent and deadly.  
  
Then there was Serena's boyfriend, and there was no doubt in his mind that he was just that he had seen a picture of the two of them kissing. His eyes were emotionless and sent a shiver up Sammy's spine. There was no way this guy was healthy for his sister. Sammy decided to make sure those two were never alone together.  
  
Wait a minute where did that guy go. He searched around franticly catching the attention of the remaining three in the room. "Hay kid what's wrong?" asked Duo.  
  
"Where's that other guy, Heero.."  
  
"I think he went to check on you sister, you wouldn't happen to know how long the have known each other would you, bud?" Duo asked not that it did any good Sammy had already took off up the stairs to "protect" his sister.  
  
Quatra and Duo followed him. When the three of them reached Sere's room there were no lights on. As they looked around the room they found Heero simply sitting they're watching her. "Hey, what are you doing in here?" Sammy asked suspiciously.  
  
"Watching my koibito," Heero said before leaving the room.  
  
Sammy was so shocked he fainted on the spot. Duo joined him muttering impossible under his breath. Quatra blushed ruby red. If you listened closely you could hear a gentle giggle from the unconscious girl on the bed.  
  
Once Quatra had calmed down he dragged Duo and Sammy to there own rooms. Sammy never even stirred; he was still exhausted from the days earlier tragedies. Before the got Duo to his room though he woke up.  
  
"Hey Q-man I had the strangest dream, I dreamed Heero said he was that girl Serena's lover. Weird huh. It was just a dream right?"  
  
"I honestly don't know, it doesn't seem possible so I guess we had the same dream."  
  
"We were probably just thinking too hard about Hee-man's weird behavior about that girl. We made it up, you know what we probably aren't the only ones eiter."  
  
"I think I will get some sleep and see what happens in the morning, Good Night."  
  
"Night, but let's not mention our dreams to the others they will probably put use in a mental institution, I mean who would believe Heero had a girlfriend never the less a lover, it's ludicrous, completely impossible. He is after all he is the Perfect Solider.Yawn See Yah."  
  
With that the two friends left to there own rooms unable to keep from laughing at the idea of there "dream" if only they knew. Oh well they would find out soon enough.  
  
Sammy unconsciously choose the same option after all he did not remember going to bed. And he also dreamed of being one of his heroes, the gundam pilots. Or maybe even meeting the famous pilot of Wing Zero, like that would ever happen. They had after all disappeared right after the war, but he could not help but think of what they were like. 


	5. What's going on here

Disclaimer: I own nothing and if you sue me you will rot in hell  
***Author's Pov***(dining room at breakfast time)  
  
The G-boys were trying to figure out exactly what happen to Heero, who despite his best attempt to hide his newly regained emotions was for once failing.  
  
He kept making small almost unnoticeable mistakes like smirking too much or shaking his head in amusement. Duo wasn't sure but he would swear he actually saw Heero's shoulders shaking in silent laughter when Rie dumped her orange juice on Wufie's head for he called women weak.  
  
Meanwhile Sammy was trying, and failing, to grill Heero about information on how he and his sister had met. Sammy figured if he was going to keep his sister away from this guy he would half to what she saw in him in the first place. He just couldn't figure it out his sister was a happy and gentle person, what could she see in this overbearing and rude man.  
  
Rie was still glaring at Wufie for his unseemly comments about women. She had never met a more impossible and overbearing man. As soon as Serena woke up she planned to challenge him and bring his ego down a notch, that is if one of t he other girls didn't beat her to it.  
  
Hotaru had yet to get over her surprise about Duo's attempts to flirt with her, something that had never happened before. Everyone, with the exception of Serena, had a natural instinct to avoid her. The only reason she had even made friends with the scouts was because of Serena. Yet Duo seemed to have an aura similar to hers, despite his cheery nature.  
  
Setsuna was also trying to get used to the human companionship, which had been close to non-existent at the time gates. She had never permitted herself to dream that some day she would be free from her duty. At first she thought to just observe as was natural at the gates, however, their host had managed to draw her into a conversation, which she loved.  
  
Lita was currently day dreaming of the boy with the uni-bang, who was taller than her. He was also in her opinion cutter than her old boyfriend hands down.  
  
When the girls felt Serena's presence they all swung around to face the doorway, Heero also got up out of his seat when he felt his koibito's presence. This caused the other G-boys to turn as well.  
  
In the doorway stood Serena clad in black shorts and a black tube top shirt with Dark Angel written in silver glitter on the front. Her hair was left to flow freely behind her. Since she was now dark cosmos she had no real need to wear the royal hair style any longer.  
  
Heero could not help but smirk when he noticed how much she looked like she did the first day he met her, with the exception that she had added a new tattoo.  
  
It was a silver rose on her left breast. He remembered the day she got it was the same day he had got a black dagger tattooed on his left shoulder blade. From the look on her friend's faces they had no idea she had one tattoo never the less two.  
  
Moving gracefully Heero walked up to her and slid one arm around her waist to steady her, though she seemed to be doing fine on her own it was a good excuse to hold her in his arms again. Something he had missed over there months of separation.  
  
He gently led her to a seat and set a plate of food in front of her. She gave him a grateful smile. There small exchange did not go unnoticed by the other occupants of the room.  
  
Sammy regarded Heero with narrowed eyes, how dare he touch his sister like that. He had never met this guy so what was to stop him from hurting his sister like that baka Darien had done.  
  
The girls cast suspicious looks at Heero. While they hadn't forgotten what Sammy had said yesterday they never expected Serena's relationship with this man to be romantic especially so soon after Darien's betrayal. Was it possible she had already moved on emotionally or was this guy simply taking advantage of her fragile heart?  
  
Duo and Quatra shared a glance suddenly wondering if last night had really been a dream at all. Was it possible that the reason for Heero's newly reawakened emotions was some romantic interest in this girl?  
  
Trowa was observing the scene with interest. He had a weird feeling that they had only scraped the surface of Heero's relationship with this girl.  
  
How had they met and how long had the 'Perfect Soldier' kept her a secret from them. More importantly who were these girls, he doubted even Heero could have survived a blast like that especially while in the deadzone.  
  
Wufie was muttering about injustice and weak women. Don't get him wrong he was happy for his friend but he really did not know of any other way to approach this situation. Women were fine as long as they were doing their domestic duty and staying away from him.  
  
Though some thing told him this onnua would not back down without a fight, she did not have that submissive of an aura. In truth her aura reminded him of royalty though not as openly worn as Releana Bitchcrafts.  
  
Ten stained minutes later when Serena had finished eating her meal, she finally looked up and smiled at everyone, she either didn't notice or didn't care about the tension currently lacing the air.  
  
Finally unable to stand the deafening silence a second longer Sammy and Duo shouted, in unison, "What's going on here, who is he/she." 


End file.
